The present disclosure relates to openable cover mechanisms and image forming apparatuses.
An existing openable cover mechanism includes an openable cover, a rotary shaft, a latching member, a pin, a guide groove, and a wall surface. The wall surface pivotably supports the rotary shaft. The rotary shaft supports a base end of the openable cover. The openable cover opens and closes around the rotary shaft. The latching member has a rectangular shape. A base end of the latching member is swingably supported by a top end of the openable cover. The pin is disposed in a tip of the latching member. The guide groove is formed in the wall surface. The openable cover has the pin which moves along a guide groove, and thus moves to an open or closed position. The guide groove is configured so that the openable cover does not move into the closed position by the weight thereof when the openable cover is in the open position.